


A New Level of Depravity

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Priest!kink, Teasing, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam noticed that Gabriel was particularly interested in the priest costume he had needed to wear that afternoon for their case.  Setting up a....sexy surprise for Gabriel was clearly what he had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Level of Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, apparently I'm branching out in my kinks now. Here's some bondage-y priest!kink! Woo!

 

 

 

Sam wriggled back on the bed and sighed.  This had better be worth it.  He clicked the latch on the cuffs.  There.  He was committed.  Fuck.  

 

_Dear Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, you should get your ass down here because I have a surprise for you and I’m not going to sit here all evening._

 

"Sammy, Sammy, you really need to work on your-holyshit."  Gabriel’s breath caught and he stared at Sam.  His eyes darkened and he prowled closer to the bed.  "Well, well.  Look at you being a sacrilegious little shit."  

 

Sam swallowed, the collar tight around his throat.  ”Thought you’d appreciate it.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  ”Sam, are you suggesting I have a priest kink?”  

 

Sam laughed and wiggled on the bed, spreading his legs a little for Gabriel.  ”I think you answered that already this afternoon.”  

 

Gabriel hummed and stalked closer.  ”I suppose I did.  Is that a new level of depravity?  An angel having a priest kink?”  

 

"Is it the outfit?  The cuffs?"  Sam rattled them and Gabriel’s eyes snapped to them, his breath catching like he hadn’t noticed them yet.  He licked his lips.  "Me?"  

 

"You’re killing me."  Gabriel said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, tracing his fingers along the inseam of Sam’s pants.  He stared as Sam’s cock started to fatten up and strain against the fitted black slacks.  He licked his lips.  

 

Sam chuckled.  ”Well, I certainly wasn’t looking to cause any deaths tonight.”  He smirked though.  ”Le petite mort perhaps…”  He swallowed when Gabriel’s eyes suddenly flared gold and a knife appeared in his hand.  “Uh, Gabriel…”  

 

Gabriel ignored Sam and brought the knife closer to his chest, popping the buttons off with it easily.  He smirked at Sam’s gasp and tossed the knife away.  “Little Sammy got a danger kink?”  He rubbed the bulge that was steadily growing in Sam’s pants and shifted so he could straddle Sam.  

 

“Not…quite.”  Sam panted, squirming under Gabriel’s touch.  “Just…that was hot.”  

 

Gabriel pushed Sam’s shirt open and licked his lips, watching Sam strain against the cuffs.  “So, what did I do to earn this level of hotness…?”  

 

“I don’t fucking know, it’s a day that ends in Y!”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and traced his finger over Sam’s erection, watching him jolt.  “I think you get off on the fact that an angel finds a priest costume unbelievably hot.”  

 

Sam flushed and let his head fall back. “Maybe I just find you hot.”  

 

“Oh Sammy dearest, talk dirty to me.”  Gabriel said, leaning down to mouth at Sam’s cock through the pants.  

 

A groan was punched out of Sam’s chest a moment later and he cleared his throat.  “Gabriel, I need you to-FUCK!”  

 

Gabriel smirked and stared up at Sam, sucking hard on the tip of his cock.  Like this, without his pants, the black button-up hanging off his shoulders, and the collar barely able to stay around his neck.  “I would say that is…quite, quite delicious.  Look at you.  A fallen priest.”  

 

Sam panted, straining against the cuffs as Gabriel pulled away, licking his lips and staring at him.  The outfit was a complete loss.  He smirked when Gabriel snapped himself naked.  

  
_Totally worth it._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
